


The Waiting Game

by RangoAteMyBaby (FormallyKnownAsFreya)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom Lance (Voltron), Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormallyKnownAsFreya/pseuds/RangoAteMyBaby
Summary: Lance tells Keith if he can make himself wait for a week, he’ll make it worth his while. No touching. No getting off. No anything. Lance teases him all week but doesn’t let him get off until finally, the week is up and it's time to make good on their game.





	The Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daxterdd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxterdd/gifts).



> This ficlet is the result of my third drabble giveaway for reaching 200 followers on Tumblr! The winner was the wonderful Daxterdd and now for safekeeping, I'm making sure the drabble gets posted here as well. As always, I thank my winners for their awesome suggestions and I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Later gator!

“Three more days, Keith,” Lance chuckles in his ear as he passes by.

God, is he going to do this every single day? 

Keith swallows thickly and tries to ignore that throbbing in his pants, that heat bubbling in his stomach. He tries to focus on the book in his hands but now he can’t seem to find the motivation to study battle formations. No, all he can think about now is how it came to this. This...agreement.

Three days ago, Lance’s hand squeezing the base of his neck, his lips pressed to Keith's jawline as he demands Keith keep his hands to himself for the next week. No getting off for either of them. Promising him it would be worth it. Trust him. And Keith barely muttered out an agreement because his heart jumped up into his throat at that firm grip on neck and equally firm voice in his ear.

Then two days ago, Lance peeling off his shirt in the middle of training and dabbing it to wipe sweat from his body. His eyes lidded, a smirk on his face as he gave Keith the once over. His tongue darting out to lick his lips hungrily. God, Keith couldn’t look away as the burning fire in those icy blue eyes raked over him and set his blood ablaze.

And yesterday, they were sitting at the war table. Lance’s hand roamed under the table to run up his thigh. Started at the knee and trailed up until he was squeezing at Keith’s raging hard-on. His face flushed red as he tried to keep his focus on the conversations at hand while Lance flashed an innocent smile.

And today…fuck everything.

They’d washed together in the gym shower room. Keith tried to get in close, desperate for just a little touch but not willing to say as much. But Lance gently pushed him away with a smile and a ‘tsk-tsk’. Directed him to a nozzle further down the way and proceeded to be a seductive little shit as he washed. Lance even stroked himself a little under Keith’s entranced gaze. Keith found himself hard, gut twisting with need, but by their rules, he did nothing to relieve himself. He just commenced washing while biting his lip in sexual frustration with that thirsty look in his eyes.

Then Lance had walked by him, in his full naked glory, and just chuckled. Even gave his ass a nice hard squeeze in passing. Then, of course, that reminder while he was trying to study. Lance's voice is starting to ruin his focus.

Keith’s starting to regret sleeping next to the object of his desire every night. It’s killing him not being able to touch himself or Lance but the new red paladin is loving every second of his control. And Keith can’t say it isn’t doing something for him too.

—–

Seven. Seven  _fucking_ days. Keith has to work just to keep from breathing too hard while looking at Lance. Just the sight of him warms his whole body and makes his hands unsteady. He wants to rip the buttons off Lance's slacks to get at that--Keith takes a deep breath and tries to calm his thoughts.

Patience...yields...fucking--er focus! Patience yields focus!

Right now he’s sitting in the mess hall, trying to eat his stroganoff but he keeps dropping the fork to the tray. Damn his shaking hands. Waiting is driving him insane and meditating isn't helping anymore. He needs some relief and he’s seconds away from just finding the nearest closet to take care of it himself despite Lance’s promises that he’ll make it worth his while.

When a warm familiar hand perches on his shoulder he has to bite back a weak noise. Lance is fairly discrete when they’re in public places but Keith’s about two seconds away from giving a shit if Lance wants to throw him to the floor now and take him for the whole cafeteria to see. He can't even find himself caring at all as Lance twirls his fingers in Keith's hair where before he would have objected to such a public display. 

“Hey,” Lance says against his neck, his hand sliding up into his hair.

“You–” Lance tugs on his hair a little making Keith gasp. “You _promised_ , Lance. When?”

“Did I promise?” Lance asks, his voice teasing and teeth nibbling on his ear.

“Y-Yes,” Keith says, his jaw clenching. “So  _please_ …”

“ _Please_?” Lance snorts. “Well, I guess you seem desperate enough. Meet me in our room in…ten minutes,” he tells him.

Just knowing that this is all about to be over takes half that weight off his shoulders. Thank god. He just nods in agreement and Lance pats his shoulder playfully.

“I’ll get the rope,” Lance says with a smirk. “See you soon,” he adds and then takes off.

—–

Within a second of entering the bedroom, Lance grabs his arm, twists it behind him and presses him to the wall. Pulls his shirt off and buries his teeth into Keith’s pretty pale neck. Lance is biting harder than usual in his fervor making it obvious that he’s just as eager after their week of waiting. Keith doesn't mind and, in fact, shudders out an excited breath with each bite, nibbling into his lip in anticipation of more.

He’s so ready for this. Keith's eagerness must be showing because Lance snorts with laughter.

“Want to get off, huh, Keith?” Lance chuckles into his pulse. “You waited so long…I’m impressed.”

“Shut up and--Aagh!” Keith growls but the sound goes weak in his throat when Lance’s hand dips into the back of his jeans.

Lance grabs a handful of his ass before yanking his pants down roughly making a surge of blood rush to Keith’s groin. He pulls them down as far as he can while still pinning Keith to the wall, then uses his foot to take them to the ground and hold them there.

“Step out of them,” Lance tells him firmly and Keith quickly obeys so that he's exposed in nothing more than his boxers.

Barely a few breaths later Keith's arms are latched behind him. Lance sucks on his neck, teeth scraping on his skin, hard on pressed to Keith’s ass and rubbing teasingly. Keith arches into each nibble of teeth, each swipe of his tongue, each hard grind. But then Lance shoves Keith a few feet away making him almost stumble to the floor.

When Keith turns he finds Lance is leaning against the opposing wall with a coy look and a beckoning gesture.

“Over here,” he says. “You’re getting off once for every night you waited. And you’ll start by getting yourself off first.”

Keith’s eyes dart to Lance, brows furrowed with confusion. But his hands--they’re--?

“Show me how bad you want it, Keith,” Lance smirks and slides his foot forward to get his point across.

Keith understands now and his cheeks flush a vibrant red. He frowns at the suggestion of what Lance is asking, not sure he wants to debase himself into--

“Or we can wait another week,” Lance shrugs. “If you don’t want it–-”

“N-No,” Keith stammers and swallows down his pride. "I...I want it."

"Then do it."

Keith doesn't have the willingness to be obstinate anymore. He approaches and slots Lance’s leg between his own. Then with a shameful heat on his cheeks, he grinds into that leg, gasping at the pressure and friction on his hard-on.

A whole week waiting has him shivering and weakly panting. Feels humiliating to hump his way to orgasm. Humiliating but…so good as he increases speed. Bound, with practically no clothes while a fully dressed Lance watches with amusement.

Lance’s arms are behind his head as he lounges there watching the contact point with hungry interest.

“That’s it…desperate thing,” Lance says. “Don't stop.”

“Lance,” Keith groans, biting his lip. “T-Touch me…”

“No, this first one is all you,” Lance smirks. “And you’re doing great…don’t stop.”

At that praise, Keith presses his face into Lance’s chest as he continues. Breathing in his lover as he reaches the apex. Lance has always smelled so good and god, going without stimulation for so long only to be flooded with it all now. It's...invigorating.

Keith's breath shortens as his lidded eyes tilt up to look at Lance. Desperate and lustful.

“K-Kiss me?” Keith barely utters. "Please...Lance," he whispers and Lance smiles softly.

“That I can do,” he says and leans forward.

Their lips meet but true to his word, Lance keeps his hands to himself. Keith continues to grind as he eagerly kisses until he lets out an ecstatic groan into Lance’s welcome mouth. A warm wet spot spreads in his boxers at his release as he pants for air. Finally, Lance’s hands come down from behind his head and cup tenderly around Keith’s neck before kissing him deeply.

“One down,” he whispers after pulling back, his grin wicked and hungry. “Six to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like the story? Give it a kudos! Really like it? Leave a comment or rec it to a friend!  
> Don't know what to say? Tell me your favorite part. Or your favorite line. Leave nothing but hearts. Anything to show you appreciate the work will do. Writers love that stuff and I'm no exception!
> 
> Also, if you really like Voltron stuff and want more, check out my other fics. Tell me what you think of them! If I'm stagnating on one maybe YOU can be the one to inspire me to keep writing!


End file.
